1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of providing items based on scrolling. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of variably displaying a list structure of all items and detailed information of individual items according to a scrolling speed, in a case in which items of a list form, such as images, photos, documents, and menus, are scrolled on information apparatuses, such as a portable terminal, a PC, and a TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user views or searches photos using information apparatuses, such as a portable terminal, a PC, and a TV.
In order to allow the user to view the photos, the photos need to be displayed as large as possible. In order to allow the user to search the photos, the photos need to be displayed in the form of thumbnails so that the user may view the photos at a glance.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a form of photos that are generally displayed on a screen of an information apparatus.
In FIG. 1, in order to allow a user to view a photo, one photo is displayed on an entire screen of an information apparatus (refer to reference numeral 101). Further, in order to allow the user to search a plurality of photos, the plurality of photos are displayed on a screen of the information apparatus in the form of thumbnails (refer to reference numeral 102).
However, when the photo that has the same size as the screen is displayed on the screen (refer to reference numeral 101), the user can only view one photo on the screen. For this reason, it is not possible for the user to view the other photos, such as the previous photo or the photo after. When the plurality of photos are displayed in the form of thumbnails (refer to reference numeral 102), the user can easily search the photos. However, in order to view the photos in detail, the user should convert the size of each of the photos into the same size as the screen.
As described above, the user views or searches the photos using the information apparatus. Therefore, it has been required to develop a technology that allows the user to view and search the photos and allows a mode conversion to be performed from a photo viewing mode to a photo searching mode or from the photo searching mode to the photo viewing mode to be easily performed. To solve this problem, controlling the sizes of the photos for viewing the photos, that is, zoom-in and zoom-out of the photos, and movement of the photos for searching the photos, that is, scrolling need to be connectedly associated with each other.